familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ephraim Peabody 1804 Immigrant Ancestors
Early colonial New England immigrant ancestors for Ephraim Peabody (1804-1856) and his wife Mary Jane Derby (1807-) of Salem MA. Ephraim Peabody III was a noteworthy Unitarian clergyman and popular pulpit orator. Pastor of King's Chapel Unitarian Church in Boston for many years. Great, Great Grandparents of Ephraim Peabody / Benett Family Line # John Peabody (1642-1720) - (( EPeabody6, EPeabody5, EPeabody4, TPeabody, DPeabody, JPeabody) - Son of immigrant Francis Peabody (1614-1698) # Hannah Andrews (1642-1702) # Seth Pope (1648-1727) # Deborah Perry (1654-1711) # Anthony Benett (1650-1687) # Abigail Somes (1656-1733) # John Hibbard (1642-1718) # Ruth Walden (1654-1679) Hutchinson / Stearns / Warren Family Line # Benjamin Hutchinson (1666-1717) - ( EPeabody6, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, NHutchinson, BHutchinson2, BHutchinson1) - Son of Joseph Hutchinson (1633-1716), an English child immigrant and a principal accuser at the Salem witch trials. Grandson of immigrant Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682). # Jane Phillips (1669-1711) - ( EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, NHutchinson, BHutchinson2, JPhillips) - # John Tarbell (1652-1715) - ( EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, NHutchinson, STarbell, JTarbell) - son of English immigrant Thomas Tarbell (1615-1678). # Mary Nurse (1657-1749) - ( EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, NHutchinson, STarbell, MNurse) - Daughter of Salem Witch trials victim (and immigrant), Rebecca Towne (1621-1692). # John Stearns (1654-1728) - ( EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, SStearns, JStearns) - # Elizabeth Bigelow (1657-1694) - ( EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, SStearns, EBiegelow) - Granddaughter of immigrant John Warren (1585-1667) # Joseph Crosby (1669-1759) - ( EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, RCosby, JCosby) - grandson of immigrant Thomas Crosby (1575-1661). # Sarah French (1671-1727) - ( EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, RCosby, SFrench) - daughter of immigrants William French (1603-1681) and Mary Lathrop (1640-1735) Abbott Family Line # John Abbot (1648-1721) - ( EPeabody, RAbbott, AAbbot, JAbbott3, JAbbot2, JAbbot) - son of English Immigrant and early settler of Andover MA - George Abbot (1615-1681). # Hannah Chandler (1630-1711) - ( EPeabody, RAbbott, AAbbot, JAbbott3, JAbbot2, HChandler) - # Barker # Barker # Harden # Harden # Harden # Harden Fiske Family Line # Fiske - ( EPeabody, RAbbott, AAbbot, PFiske, # Fiske Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Jane Derby / Hodges Family Line # Roger Derby (1643-1698) # Lucretia Hilman (1643-1689) # Stephen Haskett (1636-1695) # Elizabeth Hill (1631-1698) # George Hodges (-1709) - ( MJDerby, JDerby, EDerby, MHodges, GHodges2, GHodges1) - # Sarah Phippen (c1644-) - ( MJDerby, JDerby, EDerby, MHodges, GHodges2, SPhippen) - # John Williams (1664-1732) # Sarah Manning (1667-1749) Crowninshield Family Line # Johan Casper Crowninshield (1634-) # Maria Hahn (1638-) # Jedediah Allen (1653-1712) # Elizabeth Clifford (1653-) # John Williams (1635-1697) # Elizabeth Skerry (1638-1665) # Richard Manning (1622-1688) # Anstice Calley (1622-1720) Coffin Family Line # Nathaniel Coffin (1669-1749) # Sarah Brocklebank (1668-1750) # Edmund Greenleaf (1671-1740) # Abigail Somerby (1670-1713) # John Hale (1661-1725) # Sarah Jaques (1663-1726) # William Dole (1660-1717) # Mary Brocklebank (1663-1718) Faster Family Line Research Notes Famous Cousins and Descendants Research Notes * Eliot Family of Boston - Wikipedia List of Noteworthy Individuals * The Family of William Greenleaf Eliot and Abby Adams Eliot of St. Louis, Missouri: 1811-1931 by Henry Ware Eliot, Jr. (c. 1931) * The Family of William Greenleaf Eliot and Abby Adams Eliot, as Chronicled by their Descendants, to 1988 by Henry Eliot Scott (1988) * Washington University in St. Louis, founded by his cousin William Greenleaf Eliot * Asticou Foreside, genealogy written by Charles W. Eliot II, 1981 * The Genealogy of the Somerset branch of the American Eliot Family * Cynthia Grant Tucker, No Silent Witness: The Eliot Parsonage Women and their Unitarian World, Oxford University Press, 2010, 344 pp. * A Sketch of the Eliot Family by Walter Graeme Eliot, Press of Livingston Middleditch, New York, 1887 Online at the Library of Congress * see also Wikipedia disambiguation for Samuel Eliot. * See also Wikipedia Eliot Family of Boston * Mary Lyman Eliot (mother of Charles W.) had ancestral roots in early Massachusetts Bay Colony as a descendant of Edmund Rice. Famous Descendants & Cousins E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - (son of Ellen Derby Peabody) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Ellen Derby Peabody) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson Ellen Derby Peabody) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. * see also cousin Samuel Eliot Morrison (1887-1976) - famous military historian and U.S. Navy Rear Admiral. * The Nobel Prize-winning poet T.S. Eliot was a cousin of Charles W. and attended Harvard from 1906 through 1909, graduating in three instead of the normal four years, which were the last three years of Charles' presidency. * Charles W. cousin, Charles Eliot Norton, was professor of art history at Harvard, and a well-known literary figure. * Use Samuel Atkins Eliot (1798-1862) and Mary Lyman (1800-) for building ancestry tree to Rice Family. * Use Ephraim Peabody (1804-1856) and Mary Jane Derby (1807-) for building ancestry tree to Warren Family. P Peabody, Ephraim III (1804-1856) was a noteworthy Unitarian clergyman and popular pulpit orator. Pastor of King's Chapel Unitarian Church in Boston for many years. Well-known descendants of Andrew Eliot include: # ## Andrew Eliot, prominent Boston Congregational minister ## Charles Eliot, landscape architect and son of Charles William Eliot, uncle of Thomas H. Eliot ## Charles Eliot Norton, American scholar and man of letters. He was first cousin to Charles William Eliot. ## Charles William Eliot, President of Harvard University, son of Samuel Atkins Eliot ## Rev. Christopher Rhodes Eliot, Unitarian minister and author, son of William Greenleaf Eliot. ## Edward Cranch Eliot2 President of the American Bar Association ## Frederick May Eliot, President of the American Unitarian Association from 1937–1958, son of Christopher Rhodes Eliot. ## Henry Ware Eliot, businessman and President of the Academy of Science, St. Louis, son of William Greenleaf Eliot. ## John Eliot, co-founder of the Massachusetts Historical Society with Jeremy Belknap, the first such Historical Society of its kind, and son of Andrew Eliot. ## Martha May Eliot, a pediatrician and expert in public health; she served as director of the Children’s Bureau’s Division of Child and Maternal Health in the 1920s and 1930s, and is credited with drafting language on women and children in the Social Security Act. Martha May Eliot lived a quiet but public life as a lesbian with her lifelong domestic partner, Ethel Collins Dunham. She was a daughter of Christopher Rhodes Eliot. ## Samuel Eliot (banker), Boston banker and merchant ## Samuel Atkins Eliot, politician who served in the United States House of Representatives, Massachusetts House of Representatives, Massachusetts Senate and was also mayor of Boston and treasurer of Harvard University. Son of Samuel Eliot and father of Charles William Eliot. ## Samuel Atkins Eliot II, President of the American Unitarian Association from 1900–1927, son of Charles William Eliot ## Samuel Atkins Eliot, Jr., American novelist, son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II ## Samuel Eliot, historian, educator, trustee of Massachusetts General Hospital, Museum of Fine Arts (Boston), the American Academy of Arts and Sciences and the Massachusetts Historical Society. He was the cousin of Charles Eliot Norton. ## Samuel Eliot Morison, historian, Rear Admiral, United States Naval Reserve. He was the grandson of Samuel Eliot. ## Thomas Dawes Eliot, U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts. Brother of William Greenleaf Eliot. ## Thomas H. Eliot, Chancellor of Washington University in St. Louis, U.S. Congressman, son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II ## Rev. Thomas Lamb Eliot, Regent and Trustee of Reed College. Son of William Greenleaf Eliot. ## Thomas Stearns Eliot (better known as T. S. Eliot), Nobel prize winner, poet, playwright, literary critic and publisher. Son of Henry Ware Eliot. ## Theodore Lyman Eliot I, president of San Francisco Art Institute, grandson of Charles William Eliot, brother of Thomas H. Eliot and Samuel Atkins Eliot Jr, father of Theodore Lyman Eliot II. His brother-in-law was Albert Bigelow, the peace activist. ## Theodore Lyman Eliot II (United States Ambassador to Afghanistan, 1973–1978), nephew of Thomas H. Eliot and Samuel Atkins Eliot Jr, great-grandson of Charles William Eliot, great-great grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot. Charles Eliot, the landscape architect, was his great-uncle. ## William Greenleaf Eliot, co-founder and third chancellor of Washington University in St. Louis ## Edward Samuel Ritchie, American inventor and physicist, great-grandson of Andrew Eliot, the Boston minister Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors